


CHAR'S WRITING PROMPTS

by Dumpster_boye



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, These are just writing promots folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumpster_boye/pseuds/Dumpster_boye
Summary: These are extremely specific writing prompts that I made up. I try to make them as imaginable as possible. Enjoy.





	1. The love in bubbles

And as they blew through the surprisingly cold summers' breeze, the bubbles she has blown began to lose the shine, fading to grey. They soon fled off to their next reality, where they could be reborn, and search for their fortune and ever-lasting youth once more. They would love their fate.


	2. Red hot, cold blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another writing prompts

The trees swayed like a merry go round, their pine-filled skirts flinging like a Celtic dancers' dress. The wind ruffled their beauty and swayed in the most intricate salsa any of them had ever seen. The stars illuminated them through the moon-blocking overcast. Tonight was a cigarette smoke, red hot, cold blue, sort of night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same rules apply friends

**Author's Note:**

> No need to credit me if you use them, but message me so I can read what you wrote if you happen to publish your work.


End file.
